Episode 8442 (10th April 2019)
Plot Jacob tells Maya he's sick of lying to Liv and David and insists he can't keep faking it. At Holdgate Farm, Aiesha is upset that Manpreet didn't tell her about her money problems whilst Rishi is furious that Jai ruined his wedding party. Jai insists they can't blame him for being suspicious. Manpreet declares if this is the way Jai is going to treat her, she and Aiesha will find somewhere else to live. Rishi states if Manpreet goes, he does too and asks Jai if he wants to destroy the family completely. Ellis encourages Billy to try to patch things up with Tracy but Billy believes he'll be wasting his time. Liv notices Jacob isn't himself. Jacob lies it's due to his exams so Liv suggests he could come over to the Mill tonight to study and play video games. Jacob is unsure. Gabby concludes Jacob is losing interest in Liv because they aren't having sex so she advises Liv dump him. Vanessa isn't happy when Kim pops by the surgery to get some wormer for her horses although Rhona reminds Vanessa that they need the custom. Rishi doesn't understand why Jai can't trust Manpreet when he does. Laurel suggests Jai needs some time but Rishi explains there is no time as Manpreet is going to move out again. Paddy calls a crisis meeting to discuss the business. Ellis continues to encourage Billy to go after Tracy but Billy doesn't see the point and walks off defeated. Jacob hates lying to David and Liv so tells Maya they need to tell them the truth. When Maya insists they can't as she could go to prison, Jacob realises he and Maya can never be together the way he wants so he ends their relationship. Rhona calls in past Home Farm with a bottle of wine to thank Kim for not saying anything about yesterday. Kim steers the conversation to the vet's surgery. When Rhona reveals the business isn't in great shape, Kim suggests they reconsider her offer to invest although her terms have now changed - she wants to buy a 50% share of the business. Rhona doesn't think Paddy and Vanessa will go for it but she agrees to put the offer to them. Jai bumps into Laurel in the shop and they get talking about Rishi and Manpreet. Laurel warns Jai that Rishi's loyalty is now with Manpreet so if he keeps interfering, he's going to be left out in the cold. Later, Jai approaches Manpreet and Aiesha and apologises. He tells Manpreet he doesn't want to come between her and Rishi so asks to start again. Maya returns to Tug Ghyll and bursts into tears. David finds Maya in a state so suggests he takes her out for dinner but Maya would rather be left alone. Jai, Manpreet and Aiesha head to the factory where Jai apologises to Rishi for ruining the party and also agrees to keep his nose out of his finances from now on. Rishi is delighted to have his family back together and gives them a group hug. After some encouragement from April, Billy offers to buy Tracy a drink but she turns him down then exits the pub. Victoria tells Ellis that Billy and Tracy need a little push to get back on track. Paddy informs Rhona and Vanessa that they've lost two more clients to the bargain vets and they cannot afford to pay all five wages this month. Rhona brings up Kim's offer. She states it's a really good deal and she thinks they should take it. Liv decides to have sex with Jacob so she doesn't lose him. Gabby insists she can't let Jacob pressure her into sleeping with him although Liv insists it's her choice. At the same time Maya appears in Jacob's bedroom and tells him he's right - they cannot keep lying to everyone. She tells Jacob she loves him so she'll break up with David tomorrow and he can end things with Liv; once he finishes school they can be together properly. The pair kiss. Cast Regular cast *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kim Tate - Claire King *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Office and car park *Main Street *Farrers Barn - Kitchen, living room, front garden and Jacob's bedroom *Home Farm - Entrance way and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes